Naruto Saves the Uchiha
by N Harmonic
Summary: Summary: Naruto inadvertently gives Sarutobi an idea that saves the Uchiha, and ultimately, Itachi and Sasuke.


**The Uchiha are Saved**

**Summary: Naruto inadvertently gives Sarutobi and idea that saves the Uchiha, and ultimately, Itachi and Sasuke.**

Naruto, age nine, grinned as he skipped into the Hokage's office, ignoring the scowling secretary. Without knocking, Naruto let himself in.

"Hey jiji!" Naruto beamed with a happy hop.

Sarutobi gave a small smile but he looked sad. "Hello Naruto-kun," he replied.

Naruto frowned. "What's up jiji?" he asked curiously.

Sarutobi smiled sadly. The Uchiha coup was getting serious; Itachi was sure they'd strike soon. The council, consisting of him, Danzo, Homura, and Koharu, had decided that in one week's time, Itachi would kill his clan. Itachi's only wish for this mission, was for the safety of his brother; Sarutobi reluctantly complied, not out of letting an Uchiha live, but out of having Itachi give away everything for the village. Sarutobi has been grieving for the day to come while thinking of something, anything, that could stop this catastrophe.

"I just have a hard decision to make, Naruto-kun," he said gently; keeping the gory details to himself. He wanted Naruto to be innocent for as long as he could.

Naruto tilted his head. "Can I help? Maybe I know the answer," he asked.

Sarutobi chuckled, bringing the boy to his lap. "I don't think so Naruto-kun; it's not that easy," he said.

"Well what is?" Naruto asked, almost sternly with a pout.

Sarutobi sat back, looking at the picture of the previous Hokages in thought. "Well," he began. "I have to make a big decision that seems to have no good side. I must ask someone innocent to do a horrible thing, but if he doesn't do it; many more will be in danger. Both ways hurt many innocent people."

Naruto frowned, looking at the pictures as well; his eyes met the Fourth Hokage's. Naruto stared at the blue eyes; lost in thought.

"Why will people be hurt?" he asked breathlessly.

Sarutobi grimaced at the boy's expression but answered. "They, a group, feel as though they have not been treated right; like everyone is blaming them for something they did not do," he explained.

Naruto tensed slightly. _'Demon!' 'Freak!' 'You killed my son! Why don't you just die?!'_

Naruto looked out the window at the Hokage Monument. That's right, he wanted to be Hokage; that way, no one would hurt him anymore. So everyone would acknowledge him.

Naruto jumped up to he was on the Hokage's table, leveled with his eyes. "Why don't you make them hokage?!" he demanded excitedly.

Sarutobi's eye rose. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Naruto grinned. "If they want everyone to acknowledge them as something else then they should become Hokage," he said, like it solved everything.

Sarutobi's eyebrow rose. "I thought you wanted to be Hokage?" he asked, not really thinking about it.

Naruto pouted. "I do!" he argued. "But you're old and I'm still young. There has to be something in the middle until I get older."

Sarutobi paused in thought. An Uchiha Hokage? That's never happened; an Uchiha was considered too greedy and selfish. What Naruto suggested was impossible sadly but it was a good idea.

"_Hokage-sama."_

Sarutobi pressed the button on the intercom. "Yes?" he asked politely.

"_ANBU Captain Weasel is returning from his mission."_

"Thank-," Sarutobi froze.

Itachi. Itachi Uchiha. Itachi was a powerful force, a prodigy, and a pacifist. He could prevent wars from happening, create allies. If Itachi became Hokage, not only would he leave the village, but in the future, the Uchiha clan. This could satisfy the clan and save hundreds.

"Jiji?"

Sarutobi looked at Naruto before hugging him tight. Naruto yelped. "Oi!" he squeaked.

Sarutobi ignored him. "Thank you Naruto-kun," he said softly.

Naruto stopped struggling before hugging back. "I don't know what for but you're welcome jiji," he replied happily.

**~?~?~?~**

The Konoha council, all of it, plus Itachi Uchiha and the Elders; everyone was talking among themselves and to each other, wondering what the Hokage wanted and why there was a non-council member. Sarutobi was silent in the front, watching Itachi, who was silent, as expected of a child and clan heir. Danzo, who was near Sarutobi, was watching the Hokage suspiciously.

Sarutobi cleared his throat and instantly silenced. "Ever since the death of our beloved Fourth Hokage, may he rest in peace, the council has been asking me to name an heir," he began.

Instantly whispers began to sound again; everyone, even the uncaring Fugaku, was curious as to who the Hokage chose. Sarutobi waited patiently.

"I have thought long and hard about this decision and have finally chosen a shinobi whom I trust inexplicably. They are strong and convey the will of fire, just by breathing, and I know they will protect the village against any and all enemies. Now keep in mind, they are young and have much to learn, but I know they will be on of Konoha's greatest leaders," Sarutobi said, almost in a speech.

Everyone, save the obvious, leaned forward, holding their breath in anticipation.

Sarutobi smiled and gestured. "I would like to introduce you to the future Godaime Hokage; Itachi Uchiha," he said.

Everyone froze or began to speak among each other or out; the Elder shouting that it was a horrible idea, some agreeing, some saying it was a good idea, and some uncaring. Fugaku was frozen but then he grinned, not a greedy grin, but more proud, almost happy. Itachi was stiff with shock.

'_Hokage, me?'_

'_My son, the Hokage,'_ Fugaku thought, unable to drop his smile. _'This changes things. The Hokage has finally sees us as something other than a weapon. We are rising again. Itachi… I'm so proud. Thank you my son.'_

Sarutobi interrupted everyone. "My decision is final," he said sternly. "Itachi Uchiha will be the next Hokage and I will begin to train him for the position. This meeting is over; everyone but Fugaku and Itachi please leave."

"Hiruzen!" Danzo exclaimed while standing, forgetting his place. "What are you thinking?! For all we know they could be using their accursed sharingan to hypnotize you!"

That broke the Uchiha from their daze; Itachi remained silent but Fugaku looked like he was about to argue and defend his son's honor when Sarutobi did it for him. Sarutobi gave Danzo an earth shaking glare while sending out his KI; everyone froze.

"I would trust any of the Uchiha with my life; specifically Itachi-kun," he said angrily. "I did not make this decision while sitting down. I put more thought into it than I did for Minato-kun and I can have you arrested for even questioning my word."

To prove his point, five ANBU appeared and Itachi stood, glaring with onyx eyes. Danzo gritted his teeth angrily.

"Now everyone but whom I mentioned, out," Sarutobi barked.

Slowly, but surely, everyone trickled out and the ANBU returned to hiding. Fugaku and Itachi walked up to Sarutobi's desk. Sarutobi smiled at Itachi.

"I almost forgot," he said in a fatherly tone. "Do you want to be Hokage, Itachi-kun?"

Without even regarding his father; Itachi bowed. "It would be my greatest honor Hokage-sama," he said.

Itachi would bring peace. No more innocent would die so long as he was Hokage. He wouldn't let another innocent child die, not while he was leading.

Sarutobi smiled. "Sensei now," he said and Itachi returned the smile. Sarutobi looked at Fugaku. "Are you in agreement?"

Fugaku gave a soft smile. "I had thought Konoha had forgotten about the Uchiha," he said softly, then looked at Itachi. "I'm so proud."

Itachi smiled back. "Thank you tou-sama," he replied.

Sarutobi looked at them both. "May your flames burn bright and be used to protect our village," he said.

They snapped to attention. "Hai!" they chorused.

**End.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A little OOC on Fugaku's part I love it. So the qestoin is, why couldn't Hiruzen have a brain and actually think of a way of saving them? I think Itachi would make a great Hokage, especially as a pacifist.**


End file.
